


Pearls

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M is Sexy as Hell, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-mission, Bond gets a surprising invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _Bond/Dench!M, her wearing pearls. Bond loves to see her wear pearls...and nothing else?, could be sending a message of- meet me later?? Surprise me... I just love seeing her in pearls!_  
>  Spoilers: None (post-QoS)  
> Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, still no profit.

Bond's in a nightclub, trying to unwind following the end of a very tense mission, when his phone vibrates against his thigh. He tugs it from his trouser pocket and sees a text message from a number he doesn't recognise: _Pearl S Boldman invites you to join her for some relaxation._ This is followed by a street address half way between the office and his flat. He's baffled: he doesn't know anyone called Pearl, but Boldman is one of his aliases for work. Moreover, this is his personal phone, not his work one, and he gives the number out so rarely that there are only a double handful of people who know it. He stares at the message for a few more moments, wondering, then decides the only way to resolve this puzzle is to go to the address and investigate, but he decides to tread warily as this could easily be a trap.

007-007-007

When he arrives at the address he finds a block of flats, relatively up-market but not too swanky. He looks at the list of names alongside the doorbells and spots Pearl's name against the bell for the top floor flat. He hesitates a moment, then presses it, and the door immediately buzzes and clicks open; intrigued but still wary, he pushes the door wider, and slips inside. The hallway is well lit, and there's a lift at the far end of the hall with a staircase to the left. He crosses the hall and takes the lift up to the top floor, and for a moment he's reminded of his visits to M, which strikes him as apposite.

When he reaches the top floor he finds himself in a short hallway, with the door of the flat directly opposite the lift doors. He steps across and rings the bell, and the door once again buzzes and clicks open. He glances up and sees a small camera trained on him and realises that Pearl must be confident of his identity to just buzz him in without asking who it is. He is now fairly agog with curiosity as to Pearl's identity, so he pushes the door open and steps into another short hallway, this one carpeted and smelling faintly of Jasmine. There are two doors on his left, both closed, one on his right which is ajar, and one at the end of the corridor which is also closed. He decides to try the door that's ajar, and pushes it wider, noticing that the room is lit by candles rather than electric lights, and there's a much stronger scent of Jasmine in here. There's also a smoky jazz number being played on an expensive hifi system to the left of the window, and leaning against the window frame is a silhouette: a woman of small stature.

"Hello James." The voice in the semi-darkness is husky and he feels a familiar stirring in his loins at the sound. "Come closer, why don't you?"

He begins to cross the room and the woman takes a spill from the window sill, reaches towards a candle on the top of the hifi unit, and guides the lighted end to a candle beside her. By the time it catches, he's reached the window, and to his astonishment he finds himself gazing down at M. She's wearing heels, and a knee length black leather jacket that he finds incredibly sexy, and a string of pearls.

"You're Pearl?" he asks, not quite believing it, yet feeling it must be true.

"At this time and in this place, yes."

"Why?"

"Because you need to unwind, and drinking heavily won't help you."

He shakes his head, baffled, but she doesn't seem worried by his confusion. She reaches out and runs a fingertip down the line of his shirt buttons, her expression intent, and her blue eyes dark. He shivers involuntarily and she flicks a glance up at him, a smile curving the corners of her mouth.

"Would you like Pearl to help you relax, James?" she asks, and it occurs to him that he's never heard her sound so sultry before.

"Yes," he breathes, aware that he's growing hard.

"Good." She clasps the edges of his suit jacket and pulls him closer, angling her head up towards his face. He takes the hint and lowers his head to kiss her, softly at first, then more firmly when he hears her murmur of approval. "Good boy, James."

He feels her unfastening his shirt, then those small, deft hands are sliding across his skin, and he pushes his tongue deeper into her mouth as his left hand comes up to cup the back of her head. 

She reaches down and takes his free hand in hers, bringing it up to the neck of her leather jacket. Again he follows her lead and grasps the tag on the zip, pulling it slowly down as they continue to kiss, then she nips at his bottom lip before pulling back.

"Look down," she whispers.

He obeys, then wonders why he hasn't just spontaneously come in his trousers because she's naked under the leather jacket, apart from the pearls.

"Bloody hell!" His response is delivered in a hoarse whisper, and she gives him another smile.

"Do you like what you see, James? Does Pearl meet with your approval?"

"Fuck, yes!" he moans.

She kisses him quick and hard as her right hand cups his stiff cock through his trousers. He hears her hum with her own approval as she strokes his hard length.

"My, my, aren't you a big boy?" she breathes.

"Please Pearl, let me fuck you."

"Dear boy, that's why you're here." Her tone is tender and he moans again. She releases his cock and grasps his wrist instead, leading him over to the door, which she leaves ajar, then down the hall to the door at the far end. Through this lies another candlelit room, the bedroom, which is dominated by a king size bed.

"Pearl is all yours tonight, James," she tells him, and he ducks his head to kiss her, at the same time slipping the leather jacket off her shoulders to drop onto the floor. He picks her up easily, setting her on the edge of the bed, then kneels at her feet to ease off the high heeled shoes. Once they're gone he runs his hands up her legs from her ankles to her thighs, pushing them apart as he stands up again. He moves between her spread legs and gazes down at her as he slowly gets undressed, noticing the way her breath seems to hitch when he unfastens his trousers. He kicks off his shoes, pulls off his socks, then eases his trousers down, and he hears her moan, then feels her hand trying to wrap around his prick.

She leans forward and laves the head of his cock with her tongue, eliciting a strangled shout of pleasure from him. He clasps her shoulders rather than her head, but he can't help giving a quick, involuntary, thrust of his hips, then he groans as she takes his cock into her deliciously hot mouth.

"Oh fuck! Please Pearl, if you keep this up, I'm gonna come."

She leans back, her hand still clasping his cock, such of it as she can wrap her fingers around at least and looks up at him. "Then you'd better fuck me," she says, and nods at the bedside table.

He turns his head and sees a box of condoms and a tube of lubricant waiting. He glances back at her, and she says, "I know your last tests came back clean, but that was a month ago, and I – "

"Shh," he says, bending down to kiss her softly. "You don't have to justify yourself to me. You're wise to insist we take precautions." He reaches over, grabs the box of condoms, and takes out a small foil packet. She takes it from him and puts it on. He tosses the box back on the table, then picks up the lube. "This for you?" She nods and he unscrews the cap. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, then?"

She shifts across to the middle of the bed, and he climbs up to kneel beside her, gently easing her legs apart. He slips two well lubricated fingers inside her, hearing her breath hitch as they penetrate deeper. He remembers that it's only a few months since M's husband passed away (he saw the obituary in _The Times_ – M didn't mention it, of course), and he wonders if this is the first time she's been with a man since.

Once he's satisfied that she is ready, he wipes his hand clean, then moves into position and begins to slide into her slick heat. She moans and clutches at his shoulders, and he lowers his head to kiss her again. "Gently, now," he says, pausing in his penetration to allow her to adjust to his size. "Tell me when you're ready. I don't want to hurt you."

She gives him a nod, then after a few moments, whispers, "Now" and he resumes slowly until he's fully sheathed inside her.

"Are you all right?" he asks, and she smiles up at him. "Oh yes."

He begins to withdraw and she wraps her legs around his, then clenches her inner muscles, and he grins, then begins to fuck her properly.

007-007-007

Afterwards he feels very relaxed, almost boneless in fact, and he decides that sex with M is far preferable to getting roaring drunk. He wonders if she'll offer this means of unwinding after every mission, but he decides to ask her that tomorrow.


End file.
